


Home

by penpenhooray



Series: Viking AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Celtic Hux, Celtic Techie, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mpreg, Viking Matt, mentions of attempted non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Home" </p><p>Matt heard his bride say that word multiple times as he attempted to woo his lovely "Tehkey" into bearing his children. But even as the gentle Celt warms to Matt's advances, he says the word.</p><p>It isn't until Matt finds himself in battle with a Celt wearing Tehkey's same face that he realizes that he might have to let his wonderful, beautiful bride go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Home.” **  
**

Matt may not have the gift of tongues like others of his clan, but it did not take him long to learn the word that so often fell from Tehkey’s plump lips. Home.

At first, the warrior did not understand why his bride would utter the word so often. He was home, Matt had brought him into his lodge and intended to make him his wife. Tehkey would make a home in Matt’s lodge, raise their children into strong warriors and beautiful brides. But the first time Matt tried to part Tehkey’s creamy thighs to consummate their marriage, the tiny bride had struck him across the face, crying the word like a mantra. Home, home, home.

He tried to teach Tehkey that he was at home, that they were married. With every raid Matt led, he brought back the finest spoils for Tehkey: livestock to feed their home (and, eventually, family), trinkets of silver and brightly colored bears of greens and blues to be strung as necklaces around Tehkey’s lovely throat or braided into his fiery hair to catch the dying light of the sun.

But yet, Tehkey resisted.

It was only a small consolation to know Tehkey shied away from the touches of every warrior in the clan, not just Matt’s own. Whenever the clan would gather for a feast, Tehkey stayed close to Matt’s side, flinching away from all who approached him to admire his beauty. But, for the most part, Matt’s clan new to respect what was his.

For the most part. Matt should have expected one of his clansmen to covet what was his.

“The runt’s too small to make a good bride, to skittish to perform any marital duties.” Came the rough comment as mead was passed around, followed by a rough hand on Tehkey’s thigh, “Let me take him off your hands. My bride is too heavy with child for much fun, and I could always use more concubines…”

If Matt nearly beat the man to death for his drunken comments, there was no one who could fault him for protecting his bride, his Tehkey. And that night, Tehkey did not shy away when Matt held him in their bed, keeping him warm that night.

From there, wooing Tehkey was a slow, but steady process. Tehkey accepted and butchered the kills Matt brought back to their home, preparing the meals they would eat together. He started to wear the beads Matt brought him, touching the often as he admired their beauty.

They tried their best to exchange words, though they often had to rely on the exchange of smiles and soft touches to convey their real meaning. But it was enough for them.

The night when Tehkey finally invited Matt to bury himself between Tehkey’s pale thighs, Matt learned several new words that night.  
  
“Gods…”

“Please!”

“More!”

“Yes”  
  
“…love…”

He thought that would be the last he would hear Tehkey utter the word home. That he had finally won his bride over. The raid on the clan changed everything.

Matt led his warriors to protect their village the best they could, to ensure the invading Celts did not steal anything of importance.

But then he saw him. The Celt warrior with fiery locks and pale, milky skin, charging at him with his sword. And though Matt was larger and stronger, the Celt’s rage kept him trading blows with Matt at a staggering rate.

It was only Tehkey, running out to them both, shouting in his foreign tongue, that caused the duel to stop. And as Tehkey exchanged rapid words with the Celt, smiling and crying, Matt came to a heart stopping realization: Tehkey had never been his. Knowing that, Matt touched Tehkey’s shoulder gently to catch his attention.

He pointed to the Celt, “Home?” He asked softly, finally understanding what his bride…his captive, had been saying.

Tehkey paused, looking at the Celt, then back at him. But then, slowly, Tehkey’s hand drifted to rest on his abdomen, his womb.


End file.
